Gods Among Us
by GravityHasNoLimit
Summary: There was always more than one god. They just didn't know it yet. Kal-El and Thor question themselves if they're the only powered beings in the universe.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This fic contains many events from Thor 2, Avengers, and mostly Man of Steel. So I am using Henry Cavill's Superman and Chris Hemsworth's Thor. You could say this takes place after the events of Thor (2011). **

**Except when Loki fell, he expected someone after his conversation with the Other. **

**He had the scepter, he had control over the Chitari. But he believed he would need the help of someone else. **

**So pretty much, Superman doesn't know Zod. Thor hasn't assembled with the Avengers.**

**This idea came to me from watching a fan made trailer on Youtube by Mr88668866.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story. They are owned by DC, Marvel, Warner Brothers, and Disney.**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

* * *

The man in the grey space suit sighed in frustration. For the past hour, he hadn't found what he was looking for. The planet he was on was dark and deserted. All he could see was dark, flatland. In fact he wasn't even sure if he was on a planet. There were five of these pieces of land that each stretched about ten miles. Unsure of why this used-to-be-planet was in separate pieces, the man continued searching.

The man realized it was getting so dark he could see no more. He reached to the back of his helmet and felt an un-pressed button. He pressed it and the four circle-shaped lights on his torso slowly flickered on. The man thought it would be easier but he still found nothing.

"General, there is nothing here." The sub-commander said. She was female and several feet behind him. The general shook his head.

"We must keep searching." He disregarded. The general walked faster and looked in every direction to find what he was looking for. After nearly twenty minutes, the general gave up. That was until the sub-commander spoke up.

"General," She began as he turned around to look at her. "Do you see that?" She pointed to her left. He looked to where she was pointing. There was a glowing blue light that shined many meters away. Yearning to see what or who it was, the general walked towards it. The closer he got, the easier it was to identify it. Soon, the lights were shining on a person. The person was male. He had slicked back, black hair, a scepter, and green and gold robes. The general had found what he was looking for.

And the man with the scepter gave a chilling smile.

* * *

"I do not need your silly contraptions!" The man with the scepter yelled, pushing the sub-commander away.

"It's a breather," The sub-commander explained. "It helps you breathe. Our air is different from yours." The man chuckled lowly.

"Do you not know why I was given the magic I have now?" He asked with a smirk. His lungs were burning from the air but he couldn't show weakness. The scepter then glowed a bright blue light. The man shut his eyes tightly. The light died down and the man's lungs didn't burn anymore.

The sub-commander nodded and walked out of the room with the breather still in her hands. The man found himself standing in an alien-type ship. There was a robot, as well, with different glyphs. In the heart of the ship there was an opening. It was practically a very large window. It showed the entire view of space. He walked up to touch it. It was a clear substance that concealed the air inside. It was sticky and rubbery like. The man pulled his hand away, secretly amazed.

Behind him, he heard two platonic doors slide open. Turning around, the man saw the general, no longer in his space suit but in his battle armor, walking towards him.

"You have no idea how long we've been searching for you." The general said. "I see you do not need a breather."

"Yes. I do not need your foolish contraptions." He spat. "Why did you bring me aboard this ship?" The general gave him a look and walked over to him. He put his hands behind his back.

"I was hoping you would help me with something," The general began. "I would accomplish nothing without it."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"I need you to get me the Chitari."

"I'll need the Tesseract for that."

"And what is that? What do I need to do to retrieve it?"

"It's a powerful energy source. It opens a portal to let the Chitari out and into a planet. It is locked up in Asgard."

The general said nothing._ If the Chitari lived on a different planet, other than Asgard, could they breathe our air? _He thought.

"I'm thinking about changing Earth into a completely different planet. One with a different atmosphere," The general explained. "Can the Chitari stand breathing a different kind of air?"

"I can teach them." The general was going to speak but the man continued. "But your plan is foolish." The general raised a brow.

"Earth is under Thor's protection. You think that you can destroy Earth, and come out alive?"

"Not exactly," The general answered. "You're right. Earth is under Thor's protection, along with one of my kind, Kal-El. He has earned the trust of the people of Earth. Thor on the other hand hasn't."

"So what do you propose?"

"Turn them on each other." The man gave the general a look. "They'll be so distracted from each other, they'll be blind to what's actually happening."

"One less job to do." The man said, smiling. He was still wondering why the general wanted to terraform Earth into something else.

"So now that the plan is settled," The general held his gloved hand in front of him. "Will you help me?"

The man paused. All he's ever wanted to do was get back at Thor for overshadowing him throughout his life. Destroying Earth would be a perfect way of doing so. So the man took the general's hand and shook.

"Now since we're accompanying each other," The general began. "I'll need to know your name. I'm General Zod."

"I am Loki, of Asgard."


	2. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

_**Metropolis**_

_**6 months later**_

* * *

The sky was dark. Stars were seen. Superman admired the beauty as he floated above Metropolis. The Daily Planet's globe was gold and shining brighter than ever. It was one of the tallest buildings in Metropolis. There was a strong wind that blew Superman's cape freely behind him. He used his enhanced hearing and heard the screams of a little girl in a burning apartment building. He didn't notice the smoke because of how dark it was against the sky. He flew to the apartment building.

There were fire trucks out in front. Some firefighters were putting out the fire with a water hose but it was too strong. Superman walked over to one who was helping out his co-worker. A yellow helmet was placed firmly on his head and turn-out pants and jacket were glowing from the reflective silver stripes.

"There is a child stuck on the eighth floor," He began. The firefighter turned to him. "Don't send your men in. I'm going to get her." Without speaking another word, Superman flew quickly upward through the eight floor window. He was in a small living room. It was much smaller than the one back at his apartment. There was an alley kitchen. It was burning. There was a kid's room on the far left. Clark ran into it. There was a purple wall, a pink bed, and a walk-in closet. He heard the little girl inside of it begin to whimper and cry. There was fire blocking the door. _No wonder she can't get out. _Superman thought.

Superman walked through the fire. It didn't affect him nor the suit. He opened the door in a swift motion. There was a little girl, maybe four or five years old, with curly blonde hair. She was looking down, her hands were over her ears and, her eyes were closed tightly. She looked up and smiled happily.

"Superman!" She exclaimed. Superman brought his hand out in front of him, signaling for the little girl to come towards him. She fell forward and crawled slowly to Superman. When she was only a few feet away from him she held out her hand and Superman grasped it. She stood and Superman held her close to his chest.

He ran out of the room and into the living room. The little girl buried her face into the 'S' shield. The smoke was causing her to cough. Superman quickly flew out of the burning apartment building, he made sure that the little girl was the only person that was still left in the building. He flew down to the fire fighters.

"Elizabeth!" A woman said, running to the two of them. She was in her robes and slippers.

"Mommy!" The little girl yelled. The woman took her daughter out of his arms and held her very tightly. Her eyes were red and tears stained her cheeks. She looked back over to Superman. Freeing one of her arms from around her daughter, she put her right arm on his shoulder.

"Thank you," She said, retrieving her arm. "Thank you so much." He smiled.

"No need to thank me," He said, boldly. "I'm just doing my job."

The little girl looked away from her mother and towards her savior. She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Superman." He grinned at the girl as she was very shy to speak to him. He flew away, after making sure the firefighters could put the fire out. After they thanked him for his service, he flew to his apartment.

Superman landed on the patio. He went inside, through the sliding glass door, locking it behind him. The living room was dark along with the other rooms. He walked into the bedroom. A woman was in the bed, sleeping peacefully. Her copper hair flew down her back as she slept sideways. Her back was to him. Superman removed his suit and changed into a white T-shirt and black pajama pants. He got into the bed with the woman, pulling the covers over him. Clark put his arm over her and buried his face into her neck.

"Goodnight, Lois." He whispered as he fell asleep with Lois in his arms.

* * *

_**Asgard**_

* * *

Thor struck at Sif's abdomen, hoping to get a glorious hit. Sif, with her fast reflexes, caught his fist and threw hers at his face. Thor felt the blow and fell backwards onto the sand. Sif walked over to him and placed her booted foot on his face.

"Don't. Get. Up." She said slowly. Thor gritted his teeth as he tried to reach the dagger that lay merely feet away. Sif bent over and grasped it. She pointed it on the back of Thor's head, only barely pressing it against him.

"My my, Sif, you _can_ fight Thor," Fandral suddenly said, crossing his arms. She looked up and glared.

"Did you doubt me, Fandral?" She said lowly. He compressed his lips and shook his head.

"Of course not." He answered. Thinking he was lying, Sif removed her foot from Thor's face, still holding the dagger. She walked over to Fandral. He backed up, slowly, as Sif pointed her dagger at his neck. She glared.

"If you doubt me so much, why don't you come and fight me, if it's so easy." She growled. Confused, and slightly scared, Fandral asked,

"Sif, are you alright?" Sif removed the dagger from his neck in a swift motion and walked away.

"Fine," She held out her hand, in front of Thor, helping him up. She walked back into the castle leaving Thor and Fandral to himself.

"Sif is in one of her moods," Thor explained. "It will blow past her, eventually." Fandral nodded.

"She threatened me like a fierce animal," Fandral said. "Very unlike her."

"Like I said, it will blow past her." Thor said as he began to walk into the castle.

"Where are you headed?" Fandral asked. Thor turned and smiled.

"To check on Earth."

* * *

"Heimdall, how is she?" Thor asked about Jane as he walked into the Bifrost, grasping his hammer. He admired the beauty of the golden sphere shaped room. There were many Asgardian glyphs, matching the color of the globe. Heimdall stood in the same place as always. His golden sword was in both hands as he stood at the edge of the bridge. The view of space was dark with only the stars showing the least bit of light.

"She is struggling," He answered. "But she is still searching for hope."

"Hope for what?" Thor asked.

"For you to return." Thor looked away from space with guilt in his eyes. He did wish to return but he had a duty to Asgard. It was his home. Earth was not.

"There is someone else watching over Earth," Heimdall said suddenly. Thor gave him a confused look as he turned to look at him quickly.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"An alien, whose name is Kal-El from Krypton, has become a symbol of hope to the people of Earth. They look up to him as if he are their savior," Heimdall explained. "So far, he has meant no harm. He truly shows-"

"Send me down there," Thor cut off Heimdall. Confused, he turned to Thor. "I had just explained that there is no need to travel to Earth. He truly shows no harm. And he does not know who you are. You would confuse him." He had predicted, since he knew Thor for years, that he would cause trouble and chaos on Earth.

"Heimdall, the Earth is under my protection," Thor began. "I can't have someone, that isn't of Earth, control it. So send me down." He growled the last sentence.

"As you wish," Heimdall walked up his ramp and behind the sword opening. "I do not know his exact location, but he does notice thing quite clearly. He will come to you."

Thor stood, grasping his hammer tightly as he looked out into the depths of space. He could hear Heimdall place his sword into the entrance, due to the sound of a sword sharpening. He heard the lightning as the globe began to spin. The lightning was very deafening and bright. It shined every inch of the globe. Thor felt himself being dragged into space as he found himself no longer in Asgard.

It has been so long since he traveled through the bridge. The colors around him were bright. Stars passed in the blink of an eye. Thor was usually used to the adrenaline rush, but since if had been so long, he was frightened that he would lose his balance.

He looked down. There it was. The big blue and green planet with clouds fading. It was very large. The site was frightening yet quite exciting. It was quick and easy. He felt his feet touch the ground. It wasn't dirt. It was much harder than that. He was standing on concrete. A road. Thor shook his head because of the dizzy ride. He heard a horn honk at him. Thor turned his head and saw a car coming towards him.

Remembering what it was, and how much damage it would do, Thor shook and spun his hammer, as quick as he could, and shot up into the sky. He landed on top of a tall building. The last time he was on Earth, the buildings were short and not many people were in the city. But in this one, the building went on for miles and miles and the streets were extremely busy. How would he find Kal-El in this?

"Excuse me," A bold voice said behind him. Thor tuned around to see a man hovering above him. The sun shined behind him along with a red cape flowing to the right of him in the wind.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if this wasn't very good. It was kind of difficult. This is my first crossover story. I have no idea how long this will be. I can guess maybe 20-25 chapters. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Rivals

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story. They belong to Warner Bros. DC, and Marvel.**

* * *

The Kryptonian's brow furrowed as he hovered above the man. He had long, dark blonde hair that was pinned to the back, most likely to get it out of his face. He had dark scruff, blue eyes, and a hammer in his hand, gripped very tightly. His palm was clearly getting red. Clark was absolutely confused. Of course he would be. He saw a man, shot out of the sky, fly. That hammer probably had something to do with it. His armor caught Clark's attention. It was made of something that wasn't of Earth. He had a red cape that lay still while Clark's blew to the right of him.

"Are you Kal-El?" The man said, looking up, and squinting his eyes from the bright sun. Clark floated down to the roof's floor, so he would be standing. He crossed his arm and gave the man a questioning look.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"That's none of your concern." He answered.

"Who are you?" Clark asked, trying to get information out of him.

"Thor," He began. _Odd name._ Clark thought. "Of Asgard." What the hell was Asgard? Obviously a different planet, or galaxy for that matter.

"We have no quarrel with your planet or people," Clark took two steps forward. "Why are you on Earth?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Kal," Thor said. "Why are _you _on Earth? Why are you guarding it as if it is your's to protect?" Clark raised a brow, simply because he had no clue what the man was speaking of.

"I don't understand-" He began.

"You're of Krypton," Thor cut of Clark. "You are from a different world and you guard the Earth without my acknowledgement." Clark didn't where to start. How did Thor know this about him? How did he even know that he protected Earth? How did he know that he was from Krypton?

"Look, Thor, if you put the hammer down," He said, detecting that as long as the hammer was in his hand, Thor is certainly a threat. "Maybe we can talk and work things out." Clark walked closer to Thor. He noticed the man's nose flare and brows furrow as he looked down at his hammer. Mjölnir was a part of him. No one but him could hold it.

"You want me to put the hammer down?!" Thor yelled, his voice echoed through the air. His booming voice made Clark flinch. Thor swung his hammer next to him. Clark understood in the few seconds what he was aiming for.

He flew toward Thor, trying to prevent the hammer getting thrown at him. But he swung and Clark felt the strong hammer hit his chest.

He was flown backwards, off the roof and into the air. He didn't expect the pain. It felt electrifying. Like the strongest, short shock a human would feel. He felt himself fly into a building window, the glass shards made it obvious. They splashed by him one by one as he hit a wall and slid to the ground. He heard papers fly and many men and woman scream. The hammer bounced off his chest and hit the ground several feet away from him. Clark yelped as he clutched his chest. He reached out in front of him as he tried to grab the hammer, but it was suddenly lifted from the ground and hovered shortly. It flew extremely fast, swiftly towards the broken window, and out into the sky. Clark fell to the ground but put his left arm out so he wouldn't hit the floor. He opened his mouth and let out a cry, he then gritted his teeth. Clark looked up to see dozens of frightened faces. Thor flew in and his blue eyes met Clark's. His dark red cape blew. Clark noticed the hammer in his left and realized that he had some special power. Telekinesis or something similar.

Thor looked around the room, making sure that no one was hurt from his strike towards Clark. Soon, he started to spin his hammer once again and squinted his eyes, aiming for Clark.

Clark shook his head. He couldn't go through another one of those. That hammer is equal to him. It's strong and harmful to him. Could he harm the people? Clark, ignoring the pain in his chest, stood and flew in a swift motion towards Thor. He striked him with his left shoulder, immediately felt it bruise, and Thor flew out the window as he yelped. Clark reached behind him and rubbed his shoulder blade in pain before flying out the window to find the Asguardian. He hovered slowly in the air and looked in every direction. A grunt was heard behind him. There was no time to turn around before he felt the painful cold hammer hit the side of his neck.

He screamed and fell to the street below. His body left a large dent in the concrete. Clark heard a horn honk in front of him but there was no time to move. The car stopped in its tracks. Clark, trembling, reached to where the hammer had pierced his skin. He felt something thick and warm. Confused, he brought his hand in front of his face and saw a red liquid oozing down his fingers. It was blood.

It was the first time he had ever bled before_. No._ They were equally matched. Clark heard a shout behind him. He turned his head and saw Thor feet above him with his hammer ready to hit Clark. In self-defense, and just learning that they were equally matched, Clark felt the world around him go into a red, fiery, blinding haze as two beams of light and fire shot out of his eyes and towards Thor. He screamed in agony, Thor did as well, as the rays hit Thor's armor. He was blasted backwards and landed several feet from Clark. The rays didn't go through Thor's armor but definitely caused him some pain and Clark some time. The beams in Clark's eyes died down and he squeezed them, trying to make the pain go away.

Thor stood, trembling as he did, and looked at his armor. There was a burnt streak that started from his cape, crossed his torso, and ended at the abdomen. He touched it and immediately pulled his hand away from the burning heat. He looked up and saw the Kryptonian stand. When Clark eyed him, Thor threw his hammer. Clark, with his reflexes, reached for the hammer and got a hold of it. Unfortunately, he flew backwards with the hammer still in his hand. The hammer hit the ground, denting the Earth, and Clark landed beside it. He rolled over and grasped the hammer with both hands. He pulled upwards expecting to use it against Thor, but the hammer didn't move. Instead, it stayed in its same position. Clark felt his muscles strain as he tried to lift the hammer. The cold metal wouldn't budge. Clark wailed through his teeth and shut his eyes in concentration. He let go when he could no longer try.

Thor ran over to him and saw Clark trying to use his hammer. He nearly laughed at the site. Thor threw a punch towards Clark as he let go of Mjölnir. He fell to the ground and looked up towards his opponent. Thor kicked Clark in his abdomen and he yelped in pain. He rolled onto his back and clutched his stomach whilst closing his eyes tightly. When he opened them again, Thor was blocking the sun, causing the sun to only faintly hit Clark's eyes. Thor picked up his hammer, which was only feet from them, and raised it above his head. When Clark realized what he was doing, Thor brought it down. Clark raised his arms in a swift motion and grabbed Thor's forearm. The hammer was merely inches from his face.

Thor brought down his other arm, hoping to get a good hit, but Clark removed one of his hands and grabbed his other arm. He gripped them as tight as he could. Thor tried to pull away but his opponent was too strong. Clark had a tired look on his face, as if he weren't even trying. His eyes were closed. He was sucking as much of the sun's radiation as possible. Where he opened his eyes, Thor noticed how angry and intense they were. They started to glow a bright red.

Clark was only doing it to scare Thor. He wasn't actually going to burn his face. He loosened his grip on Thor's arms and let him yank away. The lasers died down and Clark stood. His sweaty, intense face glared at Thor. Clark moved closer to him, unexpectedly in a swift motion, and began to physically fight. They were commencing in hand-to-hand combat.

Clark growled lowly and through his teeth as he forced his hand towards the man. Sweat poured throughout his suit and from his temples. He strained his muscles as he continued to try to get a hit in. Thor forced their joined fists to his nose. Clark let go of Thor's hand. He thanked Jor-El that his nose hadn't broken. But that didn't stop the blood flow.

This man was trained specifically for one reason and one reason only. To kill.

This man was willing to beat Clark to his death. He brought his hands to his nose as the blood poured from his nostrils. Thor took advantage of this and striked him in the stomach. Clark flew to the ground. Thor grabbed his arm, twisted it, and pinned it to his lower back. Clark winced as he felt his muscle twist.

Thor lifted his hammer over his head and brought it down on Clark's back. He screamed and gritted his teeth in pain. Clark felt his spine crack and a wave of weariness wash over him. He looked around as people ran away from their battle. Most ran inside buildings, other stayed and watched, some were even video taping. Clark's vision was blurry and all he could hear was his breathing. And the sound of his heart.

Clark's eyes were slowly shutting. _No_. He couldn't give up. He turned his head towards Thor who was bringing his hammer down again. Clark rolled over to the side, so the hammer collided with the ground. Clark, slowly and trembling, stood to his feet. To get away from the civilians, he flew into the sky. He floated above a building. Thor looked up towards him. Clark saw the eagerness in his face. Thor spun his hammer and took off into the air.

Thor flew to the top of a building close by. Clark floated towards him. He didn't know what to expect when Thor pointed his hammer towards the sky. The clouds swirled and darkened. Soon, a streak of lightning came from the sky. It caused Clark to flinch and loose his balance but he quickly regained it. The lightning hit the top of Thor's hammer. He stood unphased as the lightning quickly disappeared. Clark's brows furrowed. He was confused and amazed.

Thor then pointed the hammer at Clark. He had no time to react before the lightning shot out of his hammer and hit Clark.

He felt like he was burning alive. He felt like a million shocks were covering his body. He screamed in pain. He was blind to what was around him. His powers were draining. Blood poured from his nose and mouth as he tried to fight the lightning. He put and hand in front of his face so he could try to comprehend what was happening. Sparks flew by his face and the stinging would burn his limbs. He was unable to move. But there was one other option.

Clark's eyes burned as they began to glow red again. The varicose veins were visible and his sea blue orbs disappeared. The lasers shot out of his eyes and collided with the lightning. When it hit the hammer, Thor's eyes widened before he could stop.

The next thing they knew, an explosion happened. A sonic boom. Thor was thrown backwards while Clark was as well. His eyes had began to shut as he was thrown backwards. He flew across the city in the blink of an eye. There was no control. Clark was his exhausted, his body couldn't agree more. He began to fall. He hit a tree. Then another. And another. He realized he was in the Metropolis State Forrest. Eventually he collided with the ground. He had rolled over dirt several times, causing the occasional grunt. When he finally stopped, a dust cloud formed.

Clark's eyes slowly closed as he fell into an unconscious state.

* * *

Thor Odinson had awoken to a dark sky with many stars overlapping it. As he tried to stand, he couldn't. He felt weak and tired. Mjölnir stood several feet away on the roof. Thor tried to crawl but there was a sharp pain in his chest that he had to clutch it while moving. He used one arm to move over to Mjölnir. He yelped each time due to the pain. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly. As he moved closer he finally grasped the cold hammer. He realized there was no use staying since he was growing weary.

Thor looked to the stars. "Heimdall..." He whimpered. The golden light shot down from the sky. It retrieved Thor as he had left Earth. Seconds had passed. It felt like minutes. Thor's hand touched the metal floor of the Bifrost as he looked towards Heimdall. He was in the same position he had left him in.

"Heimdall," Thor said, clutching his stomach. "Help me." That's all he was able to say before his head dropped to the cold metal floor.

* * *

Clark had awoken on his stomach. Dirt covered his face and suit as dry blood ran down the side of his mouth with many other cuts and bruises. He felt frail. He couldn't stand. He could hardly move. Clark slowly stood but fell to the ground again. There was nothing left in him. He was weak. So he flew instead of walked.

He flew over Metropolis in a lazy way. His arms weren't in front of him, instead they were hanging. He had to get to the apartment. He had to get to Lois. When he found they apartment complex, he was thankful no one was around. He dropped to the balcony and fell to his knees. He stood back up, shaking, and slid the glass door to his apartment open.

Lois was siting at the counter watching CNN. Some story about a girl who found a legitimate arrow head in her backyard. Her back was to him. She didn't hear him open the sliding glass door. So she jumped when he called for her.

"Lois..." He whispered. She turned her head and her eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Clark?" He looked bloodied and bruised. He dropped to the ground. "Clark!" Lois ran over to him and grabbed his body. She flipped him and brushed a hand over his bruised face.

Clark grew unconscious in Lois's arms. The darkness overlapped him.


End file.
